


Gravity's Heartbeat

by Petri808



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, prompt requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: collection of Edens Zero stories I write, mostly for Tumblr requests or maybe others as the story progresses.
Relationships: Shiki Granbell/Rebecca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/181923566964/15-dont-die-on-me-please-shicca-shiki
> 
> original post/prompt. Anon request

It wasn’t supposed to be like this! Just a simple stop off for supplies turned into a hellish nightmare when they were ambushed. And of course, Edens Zero would take time to reach them having gone to another planet for different necessities. _Kill two birds with one stone..._ Yeah it didn’t work out the way they had planned. 

_Of all the idiotic, ridiculous! Why the hell did he!_ “Shiki don’t you dare die on me! Damn it! I can’t….” Rebecca’s voice wavers as tears stream down, blinding her vision. She had given up on wiping them away and instead focused on the man cradled in her arms.

Shiki’s pulse was weak and breathing shallow. He had pushed himself way beyond what seemed possible because his friends had been in danger and there was no way he wouldn’t do all that he could to protect them. She knew that nothing would have stopped him, but it still made Rebecca heart sick. “Shiki...” she pulls him tighter to her chest,“don’t die on me... Please....” 

She had tried everything she could to get Shiki to wake up. CPR at least got him breathing again and they had stopped the bleeding... But his energy reserves were simply too taxed to recover on its own. There wasn’t anything more that Rebecca could do for him. He _needed_ to get back to the ship’s healing baths. 

Rebecca closes her eyes, just imagining…. she squeezes her lids tighter, no she couldn’t do it. To lose Shiki now wasn’t, couldn’t be entertained. _Not possible…._ No Not before she had a chance to tell him… 

“The ship should be here soon Rebecca,” Pino tries her best to reassure the distraught woman. “Witch said eta 20 minutes.”

After releasing a long, deep breath. “I hope Shiki can make it till then.” 

“Please don’t cry Rebecca….”

All the air rushes from her lungs, eyes flying open at the sound of his voice. “Sh-Shiki?” 

“Hey,” a small but significant smile crosses his face and oh if that wasn’t just the best thing in the world to see!

“Hey,” she smiles in return, “welcome back!” 


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/612370049894924288/prompt-shicca-nightmares-just-a-quick-drabble
> 
> original Tumblr post. Prompt request

“Noooooo!!!!” The shot rings out hard and true, deafening against the metal walls of the chamber they were in. Sullen gasps of disbelief magnetized by the incessant cackles of the offenders, echo as white noise in her ears. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing… falling… falling… backwards, the blood spray, the color of red in a black and white image… "Shiki!!!!“

"Shiki!!!!!”

Rebecca’s screams wake her. She pops up in her safe bed, shivering with a sheen of sweat covering her body. It was another nightmare, the same one that has plagued her since that day… A long exhale is released as if all the air in her lungs had been on hold for some time. She pulls the blankets up closer, tighter around her body to shield herself from an experience she wished her time leaping abilities had stripped away.

Why was she still having this damn nightmare?! They fixed the future. They were safe now from Draken’s clutches and yet the idea of Shiki’s death still plagued her.

She knew why. It was the very reason that triggered her time leap in the first place. Rebecca couldn’t bear the thought of losing anyone she cared about, but with Shiki…. Shiki was different. Losing him had felt like a part of her was torn away never to be replaced again. And that hurt more than anything else she’d ever felt.

There’s a knock at her bedroom door. It cracks open revealing a sliver of light from the corridor, and she sees the shadowy frame of spiked hair peak inside.

“Did you call for me?”

It was just Shiki. Rebecca sighs. “I’m sorry if I woke you, it was just another nightmare. I’ll be okay.”

But that answer wasn’t good enough for the man who’d become strangely protective of her lately. He didn’t like seeing her upset. It made him feel powerless, useless in shielding someone he cared deeply about from harm. Without prompting, Shiki steps all the way inside and closes the door behind him, bathing them in darkness. By sheer memory he navigates his way over and sits on the side of Rebecca’s bed.

“You’re not okay, and I’m staying at least until you fall asleep again.”

She didn’t want to admit it but having him physically there did make her feel better, as if confirming that yes, he was alive and well. "Alright,“ she sighs, knowing it would be fruitless to argue.

He prompts her to lay back, even helping to re-tuck the blankets around her. Once settled, Shiki lies down as well with a small space between them. He places a hand on her arm just to give her a physical reminder that he was there. "Go to sleep, Becca.”

The intimate nature they were in should have made her embarrassed, but with the nightmare still fresh in her mind, she figured it couldn’t hurt to let him help. And the thought did bring a warmth to her heart at how caring he was with her. She doubted he would do the same for any of the others. "Good night Shiki… and thank you.“

"Yeah, no problem,” he responds with a nonchalant tone. But as he watches her eyes close, he can’t help but smile knowingly. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for this woman…


End file.
